White
by whiteshadow11
Summary: Hinata's actions start a war and now she goes back in time to stop it from happening but goes back further then she thinks..to the chunin exams. Don't own any characters!
1. Chapter 1

I sit there and stare at the wall straight ahead not looking at my father, the Hokage, The Kazekage or anyone else just staring at the wall like there was something life consuming on the white impeccably clean white wall. _I hate white._ _White_ is the color of my eyes that tie me to this clan, _White_ was the color that my Ka-san was wearing when she died, _white_ was the color of the kimono I was wearing, _white_ was the color of the contract everyone was signing expect me, _White_ was the color of the wall above the glaring Kazekage where I could not take my eyes away. I can feel his scorching glare and I shiver, I'm not afraid of him because the worst he could do is kill me and right now I wouldn't even care.

"**Hinata-Chan are you listening?"**

"_**No."**_ I still don't look away from the wall but I close my eyes and rub my forehead in order to quail the pain I felt from this way too long meeting. I can hear the silence and I relish in it before I hear my name in a scolding matter and The Hokage start off in some lecture. I get up and stretch my legs and I finally open my eyes to look at them with tired eyes.

"_**I haven't had any rest in a month going nonstop anbu missions as a medic because Sakura, Ino and Tenten asked for time off all together and you said yes. I have not complained about you over working me not once because I thought it was a mistake. Of course now that I found out you said yes because you wanted me out of town so you and my dear old father could go behind my back and engage me to some man I don't know, fine I am too tired to even fight that because it will get me away from this place. But do not expect me to sit through this boring meeting and watch you sign my life away with out asking and to top it off expect me to actually pay attention. I am leaving I am going to my bed to sleep and I warn anyone who tries to awake me I will personally cut off your head, understood? Good!"**_

I walked out of the room leaving a bunch of shocked people but I really didn't care as I climbed into my fucking _white_ sheets not even bother to change out of my fucking _white _wedding dress and fall into much needed sleep.

I don't know how long I slept but I remember my hard cold bed always made it hard to sleep, father said it was to teach me not be lazy but I just think it was to torture me. But this sleep was heavenly, I was warm and laying on something soft and covered by amazing silky feeling and there was no way I was ever leaving this bed again. I felt something cold on my heart but I was to comfortable to move then I heard voices in the room but I still didn't peek over the covers or even move.

"**Everything seems to be fine now, her body was way past her limit and running on chakra drinks was very unhealthy for her, bed rest is perfectly natural Kazekage-sama."**

"**But she hasn't even moved in two days."**

"**I assure you Temari-san she is fine."**

I heard the doctor gather his stuff then his footsteps out of the room and the door shut before voices broke my heavenly silence.

"**You see! You two are overreacting! I told you the girl just needs some rest those Kohona's must of pushed her too far. After all from what we know Hinata-chan would never raise her voice or threaten anyone so she really must have been at her limit for her to go all scary at the ceremony."** _What ceremony?_

"**Hinata-chan wouldn't get angry unless they went to far and I say they did about five pushes ago."**

"**Really? I thought you said all Kohona girls are angry loud obsessive Baka's."**

"**Well she wasn't, Baka."**

They started to argue and my patience had run out along time ago so I sprang up from the bed and the two screamed and fell off the bed to land on their asses.

I stared at them with a frown then everything got dizzy and fell backwards, I closed my eyes expecting to feel the impact of the hard floor instead I fell into another hard but very warm surface, my eyes were closed and I smelt an earthy old spice smell and I was in no rush to get up.

"**Heh, maybe we should leave the love birds alone hmm?"** My eyes snap open and I go to push my self out of the strong and oh so very tempting hold when arms shoot up and lock me in my position and I freeze.

"_**Can you let me go please?'**_

"**No" **

I blink in confusion before I look to Temari who has a smirk on her face then to Kankaru who now had a wide eyed look before his head shot back and he gripped his nose, he turned so he still could look at me. I look down at what I was wearing and I find myself in a very skimpy white night gown, _Damn white is out to get to me._ I _**eep**_ before I turn in the arms and push myself against the hard body that I just now is Gaara to shield myself against the pervert. I hear the amazingly good smelling Kage chuckle and my body reacts with my stomach burst with butterfly's before he abruptly stops chuckling then growls.

"**Kankaru stop staring at my Hinata now."** My body doubles its pervious feeling and I squirm in place before I hear another growl and the Gaara's low voice startles me.

"**OUT!"** I jump and he holds me closer before I hear two sets of foot steps hurrying out the door then the door slams and I am left alone with the red head that sets me on fire. I relax as the Gaara starts rubbing my back then massaging it; I melt fully into him and he seems pleased as he leaves butterfly kisses on my neck. I don't know what's got into me because I am putty in his hands and the way he's making me feel I really couldn't care less.

I met Gaara when I was 15 and it was when Shikamaru asked me to show them around since apparently Ino had an emergency he had to attend to and every one else was too afraid of Gaara to do it. So I spent the day showing Gaara around since Temari got pissed and stayed in the bar, I took him to all my favorite spots, we said little to each other but that was ok because talking wasn't needed. Everything spoke for itself and it was really strange how we could look at each other in the eyes and we know what the other wanted.

I took him to a tea house I've always liked and the ladies knew enough to not stare openly at us and treat us as they would anyone else. I could tell he liked that, that's when he started demanding answers to the questions he asked and I really didn't mind answering. I dropped him off at the hotel and told him I would see him at the festival tomorrow he nodded and waited till I was out of site before he went in.

Later times I met him and everyone else for dinner when I was 17, we sat across from each other and while everyone else talked we stole looks between each other the whole night. I left early and Gaara was right behind me, we watched the sunrise on the Hokage monument not even a word between us just are intertwined hands saying it all. Two years later and many simple moments later when I was 18 the summer festival I was alone in the ballroom when Gaara threw caution into the wind and guided me onto the dance floor, many would think it was just courtesy for two noble clans member s to dance but as the dance went on everyone in the room knew this wasn't just a dance alone. This dance had so much more behind it, they way we looked and held each other spoke more then any words, it was a dance that held power and forewarning.

It was after that festival that the Hokage sent me on nonstop missions so I would never see Gaara, but it didn't matter how much time passed because we both knew they wouldn't be able to do it forever. One night when coming back from a mission I looked at the moon and I wondered if Gaara was looking at to. As we went home that single thought dominated my mind till it became an obsession, I left my team mates in confusion and ran the whole way to Suna. I crept upon a roof hiding my signature, and what I saw made me smile, I saw Gaara stare at the moon with the same amount earnest longing I had. I turned to go for if any word of me being here in Suna would catch in Kohona there would be trouble. I didn't get very far as strong arms wrapped around my stomach and a face buried in my neck, we sigh simultaneously at the feeling of being together under the same moon.

"**You really didn't think I'd let you leave me when you just got here did you my little moon?"**

"_**Gomen ne I had to know if you were looking at the moon, I didn't mean for you to find me."**_

He laughed and he moved his mouth to my ear so every word he said his lips touched me and made my stomach burst.

"**When my little moon is not beside me I have no choice but to stare at the big one, I see your face in it every time I look. And do you really think I did not sense once you touched my sand? I will always find you just as you will always find me." **

That night was the first night we spent together, he took my last innocence and I took his soul and body to add to the heart I already had. Now things have gone tot far Gaara has taken me away from Kohona on the eve of my wedding to another but he doesn't care and I can't find it in me to care either. _Besides it's their fault for taunting me right in front of him._

_

* * *

Ok she'll go back in time next chapter.. so please review and tell me how you like the first chapter, it's a little mushy from what i usually write but it will get more interesting hopefully._


	2. Chapter 2

I feel like I want to puke but I keep going I keep running away from everything and anyone no matter the cost. I can feel the approaching nin chasing me and their familiar signatures make all the more sick, they want to take me back to Kohona and to their awaiting Kage and my fiancé, years ago I would have no thoughts about marrying the blond but now I belong to Gaara and so does the child in me. I wipe away the tears as memories of naruto letting lose the Kyuubi on Suna, seeing every one I had grown to love die including Gaara. I trip over the rock and I go rolling, I don't bother to get up because by the time I do I know I'll be caught, I sit there in the _white_ snow looking into the _fucking white_ sky.

Teams eight is here and have surrounded me but they stand there and watch me suffer in the white surrounding before they take me back to the city covered in white.

I have no more tears because there is nothing left of me, they have taken and destroyed everything, my hands are shaking as they are wrapped around my now flat stomach; they took my child and killed it. They tell me I cannot be seen having the Kazekage's son when I was to marry the Hokage and I told them to go fuck themselves. After they knocked me unconscious I awoke up here in a small bedroom without my baby, three days later no one has come to see me but I know they are preparing the wedding but in my case my death. They've chained me and cut of my chakra so I wouldn't be able to try and kill myself again because that would be a waste I was told. The funniest part was the room, the bed and the bathroom were _fucking white. I really hate white._

They held the execution of the rest of Suna the day before my wedding and with every chop and every cheer drove me further into insanity and deeper into despair. That night I had my first visitor, he awoke me softly and I wanted him take his pity and his freedom and leave but he stayed.

"_**Why are here? Just go away."**_

"**Gomen ne Hinata-sama I never wanted to see you hurt, the elders used you as an excuse to start the war, there is nothing left of Suna. If I had the power I would have stopped them but I don't, I broke our promise Hinata I'm sorry."**

"_**No it's my fault Suna is gone Nisan, I wish I never met Gaara and none of this would have happened and maybe everything would be different."**_

He hugged me and I let the first person since Gaara, touch me and I knew that I still had Neji which made all the difference. I was ready to escape and live I a life away from here they couldn't catch me because I wasn't 8 months pregnant.

"**Hinata Oba-san gave me this to hold, she said you would have use of it when the time came and I think now is our only chance."**

He gave me a very old scroll, with out even opening it I knew what it was, grandma had shown my mother when I was young but she choose not to use it.

"_**Neji I don't have enough chakra, it would take me years to save up enough to do this."**_

"**Use mine."**

"_**No. It would kill you."**_

"**I know but it's the only thing I can do to make up for not protecting you, Hinata I am your brother and you have always held my life in your hands. I am asking you to do this for me and for everyone including Gaara and your son."**

My hands still shook as I did the jutsu, I was crying the whole time I watched the life drain out of the last person I loved and his bright eyes go dull, but I don't stop. I felt his power and warmth flow into me urging me on and I do so, I throw everything I had, my love, my pain, my hate everything then there was a white light then darkness.

When awoke I felt a cool cloth across my forehead and soft humming then gently fingers made it's way through my hair, the last time I felt like this was before Ka-san died. I open my eyes to see a girl, she looks at me in shock and I look at the child Nin sandals, navy Capri's, baggy beige jacket, Kohona forehead protector around the neck, white eyes and dark blue hair. _Oh crap._

"_**You!"**_

'_**Demo you know me?"**_

"_**Hai, you're me."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Calm down little Hinata, I am you from the future."**_

I sigh as the little me faint so I sit up and look around to see my favorite meadow when I was a kid, and also this was the place Gaara and I shared our first kiss.

"_**uh, What are you smiling about uh…?"**_

"_**You can call me Nata and I was smiling about a memory here."**_

"_**Um can I ask you what the memory was?"**_

I look at her and smile and she blushes, _how cute_.

"_**Hai, It was when Gaara and I shared our first kiss here, it was also my… err our first kiss as well."**_

Her face goes really red and little me faints again and can't help but laugh at me, but she's soon up again and asks who Gaara is.

"_**You'll meet him in the chunin exams."**_

"_**what is the chunin exams?"**_

I look at her and ask what the date was, I find out it's a month and a half before the Chunin exams. Hmm I have time to train little me and maybe I can change my future and Neji's as well. _Hmm maybe I'll even play matchmaker for little me and little Gaara!_

"_**The chunin exams will happen in a month and a half, Hinata will you help me change our future?"**_

"_**Is it that bad of a future?"**_ She looks sad and helpless and I can't help but scoop her up in my arms and I begin to tell her the story, of course having to wait a couple times after she 's crying when I told about our son and Gaara and I told her it was ok because we have the power to stop the war and their deaths.

"_**Nisan said we couldn't change our destiny, So what can I do it's bound to happen."**_

"_**No Nisan is wrong, many years later he says it himself, but Hinata-chan we have to change our destiny but also everyone else's we can save a lot of people."**_

She agrees to try her best and I tell her that's all I need, I walk her home and sneak her into the complex, and she's already amazed that I knew I way in and out without being caught.

I wink at her and in a whisper I tell her;

"_**I got a lot of practice when I sneaked out to see Gaara for the night**_." She faints and I catch her and put her to bed all the while chuckling.

I meet little me at the meadow, I watch her hidden from a tree, she looked around nervous and sat down the basket which I know is our food. I appear behind her and she jumps and I laugh and pat her on the head and she gives me a shy smile before we get right to training. This pattern continued for over two weeks till one day she came looking dejected, I thought back to this date in particular trying to remember why she would be sad then I remembered I still had a crush on Naruto. I don't say anything during the training about the Kyuubi leaving but when break comes I start telling her about Gaara and the love we had.

I know she doesn't think she could love anyone else but Naruto. A month into training she made amazing improvements because I knew everything about her and I came up with different ways she could train instead of what everyone had shown her. I smirked as little me started to ask about Gaara and I answered and told her about his life and I knew she was starting to have a crush on him. A month and a half had passed and at lunch I told Hinata to go get us some ramen to eat today but to take the long way around. I followed her out of sight and I smirked as I sensed her going toward the sand triplets and the newly arrived team 7.

* * *

**Please review!**! And thanks for the other reviews to!


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

I watch Hinata hide behind the corner and watch the scene and I sigh in frustration before I smirk and sneak up behind her. I walk into her and take over her body.

Eh?

_Sorry Hinata-chan but this is an important moment so just sit tight._

Ano.. please don't get into any fights.

_Ah don't worry Hinata I can crush all these little genin with out even trying._

That's' not what I meant.

I walked onto the scene shooting chakra at Kankaru's string to cut them. I see his eyes go wide before I completely walk out of the shadows.

"_**I would appreciate if you wouldn't hurt any of my friends Sabaku-san**_." I just smile as I see Temari be surprised as well.

"_**Ah welcome home team 7, I heard the mission was successful so a congratulations is in order as well."**_

"**Hey are you forgetting about me?"** I looked over to a hanging Konohamaru and I remembered we still missing two people. I watch the pebbles movement as it hits Kankaru and I'm there to catch the kid before he hurts myself.

Sakura pov

Hinata seems…stronger. She isn't even blushing or fainting, is she over her crush on naruto?

Wait how did she get there so quick and who threw that peb- Sasuke!

"**Sasuke-kun!"**

Sasuke Pov 

How did she get there so fast? Something has changed, her chakra levels and aura seem dangerous now but its still Hinata right? So she should be just harmless.

Hinata pov

I put the kid down as I chill runs up my back and I can't hold back the smile as I turn my head to meet Gaara's hidden surprised ones.

"_**Ah it seems we have the last of team 7 and the last of the Suna team join us."**_

Outer thoughts

How did she know he was there/ I was there?

Hinata pov

I smile as to hide my grin because this Hinata does not grin.

"**Kankaru back off, you're an embarrassment to our village."**

"**Uh hey Gaara"**

"**I'll kill you if do anything."**

"_**Now that's not nice, I was rather amused by his antics."**_ I shrug and his glare turns to me and I just smile in return before I sigh and stretch.

"_**Well this was fun but I'm going to get some lunch and maybe do some training for the chunin exams."**_

I watch as Gaara sands him self down to the ground and starts to walk away till Sakura starts questioning them.

"_**Sakura the exams where genin participate to become chunin is coming up in three days, all nations are invited to enter."**_

"**Hey does that mean were going to fight them?"**

"_**Who knows? First your sensei has to put in an application form if he thinks your ready after that its an exam of three parts**__**and**__**mostly likely you'll be fight some interesting people."**_

I smile as I walk off without saying anything more till I get to the seclusion of the training field. I go to pull myself out but I find I'm absolutely stuck.

_Oi kid what the Hell?_

You got me in trouble with them! There's no way I could match up to any of them so your staying put!

_All I did was get his attention._

Yeah his killer intention!

_Feh baby, fine I'll stay for the chunin exams brat._

Three days later

I walk into the building and easily see that there's two chunin guarding the door so I pop the illusion and walk through the door leaving surprised chunin. I walk in to see we are the first leaf team so go and make myself comfortable on top of the table to the side. Later all the other teams come in till finally team 7 makes it's entrance.

After Naruto makes his announcement the only sound in the room is my laughing.

"_**Hai Naruto-kun I believe you'll become the Kage one day!"**_ He beams and the others look at me strange, I wonder what their reactions would be if they could see the future where he's actually the Kage. I look around the room ignoring my fellow leaf nins and I see them studying us and then to Gaara whose staring at me. He doesn't look away and if stares could kill I'd be dead, so I do the obvious thing and wink at him. I can't help but smirk at his frown but my attention is drawn away to the silver haired rat.

"**Sound is a new nation that nobody has any real info on but they're probably weak**." I watch I sound nin come to strike Kabuto but I step in front of him and twist his arm around so the jutsu backfires.

"_**You know that wasn't very nice sound-san, just because Kabuto-san is a baka doesn't mean you can take out your frustrations on him ne? Besides I'm sure you better things to do then attack weak and annoying Baka's like him right?"**_ I let him go and I see everyone's surprised look at my meanness, _shit this Hinata still likes Kabuto._

"_**ah gomen Kabuto san but I really don't like people who mean to hurt the leaf."**_

"**ah it's all right Hyuuga –san."**

The door opens and we go to take seats, the time starts and I look at the questions and I try not to laugh as I read the easy questions. _Feh I thought these where hard when I was young?_

After we finish the test and Naruto officially motivates everyone into sticking through the tenth question we all get up to leave. I end up walking with team 7 or should I say two member of team 7 as the other just mopes quietly. Were stopped by lee who starting professing his love to Sakura and I can't help but snicker at the sight.

"**I challenge Sasuke to fight over Sakura-chan!" **

"I _**would advise you not to attack; he's not the average Genin."**_ Then of course Naruto attacks and is defeated in one attack and my snickering returns.

"**What the hell?"**

"_**Rock Lee is a master taijutsu user, he'll wipe the floor with you Uchiha."**_ They both glare at me but I just shrug and smile as Sasuke accepts the challenge.

"_**Baka." **_

"**Feh you really think gorgeous could lose to spandex boy?"** I don't even turn around to acknowledge the sand triplets and reply in an amused voice.

"_**Hai I just hope Lee takes it easy on the poor boy**_." They start fighting and they are pretty even matched till I saw Lee getting angry at Sakura cheering for him and he moved Sasuke into the position.

'_**I told the baka not to mess with him."**_ I pick myself off the wall wondering when Gai sensei will come but I feel his presence at the other end of the complex. I frown as I start making the hand signs and before they hit the ground I conjured a water dragon to catch them. I walk over them fast and haul Lee up to face me so he can see I am not amused.

"_**What the hell Lee? That move could kill him! That was extremely un-youthful! Now regain your youthfulness Lee with no Delay!"**_ He looked at me wide eyed before he bounced up.

"**Hai Hinata-Hime I Rock lee have done something very un-youthful in the name of love so I will regain my youthfulness for Sakura-koi!"(**_**snicker)**_

"_**Hai spread it to everyone**_**!"** I sent the others a smirk before I left while Gai made his entrance and together they fully scarred team 7 and the Sand triplets.

I walk toward the forest of death to meet up with my team mates to see them waiting for me, I give them a greeting they look at me weird but I just smile. I lean against the steel fence as I watch other teams arriving including team 7 and the sand triplets. I thought it would be Naruto who came to me first but it turns out Sasuke beat him to it.

"**What the hell did I ever do to you**?" I look at Sasuke strangely as the others nod in agreement before I send them an innocent smile.

"_**Didn't lee tell you? You did some thing very un-youthful by fighting outside the chunin exams which isn't allowed." **_

"**Yeah but you let the rest of walk into that unprepared."**

"_**Hmm, I felt your youthfulness needed some boost."**_ I Smile at them before I send the staring Gaara a wink as my team and I disappear into the forest.

* * *

Sorry i'm late in updating and there is reasons for hinata not seeming like she doesn't hate anyone and it will come into play later but right now sh'es just enjoy the days where nothing was complicated and of course harrassing little Gaara! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

The forest was just like I remember it but this time I know where exactly where I'm going because in my jounin and anbu days I trained here daily. Three days pass and I feel an all to familiar presence enter the forest and I realize that the slimy fucking bastard is still alive. I smirk into the forest as I plot the different ways I could kill the sanin till I'm interrupted by Shino-kun.

"**Who are you?"**

"_**Eh I don't know what your talking about Shino-kun."**_

"**Yeah Shino I think your losing it, it's Hinata all right."**

"**Hai on the outside but the inside isn't our Hinata is it?"**

"_**I always knew there was a reason you were made leader of Anbu. I am Hinata but not from this timeline, I'm more of a future Hinata."**_

"**No way! How do we know this isn't some kind of trick?"**

"_**Kiba you secretly love to eat the bacon dog treats and Shino's favorite color is gold because it's the color of your favorite butterfly."**_

"**I never told anyone that!"**

"_**No but you told me in the future when you got drunk and Shino and I had to carry you home. Listen I'll explain later, right now I have to go pay a visit to a friend so keep going in this direction and head toward the tower."**_

I smile at them before I transform myself into a medium black jungle cat and I race to cut off the snakes approach.

I see him about to bite Sasuke-kun so intercept him by pumping a bunch of chakra into my fist then into the unaware snake who went flying into the opposite tree.

"**Hinata?"**

"_**Hai, be a good little boy and guard your team."**_

He grunts and jumps to his team as I activate my eyes right before the snake is about to hit me. I twist to the side and grab his arm and kick him down, I can tell he doesn't hit the ground as below the tree smoke up rises. There's only seconds before it strikes me but I use chakra explosion technique and the snake explodes and the snake sanin back tracks to the tree branch opposite of me.

"**I don't remember you being this powerful little Hinata."**

"_**Hmm maybe you should get that memory problem fixed because I have a feeling it will get you killed."**_

"**Ha ha ha, you think you could kill me?"**

"_**Hmm…there's only one way to find out ne?"**_

I don't know who leaps off the branch first but we meet in the middle the forest shakes as the jutsu each of us had secretly prepared meet. My Heavens fury is more powerful and overwhelms him so he back flips to his branch and I to mine. I survey to the damage to see a crater and an area where forest should be.

I watch his face as he realizes that I wasn't some genin he could squash, I killed him once for what he did and I'm about to do it again.

Years ago on a rescue mission I was the only survivor of the anbu team sent with me, my leader who was a baka wanted fame so he decide a straight attack was possible. Twenty-five fellow shinobi were slaughtered in front of me by a possessed Sasuke, I alone fought him till I used I forbidden jutsu and ripped the snake out and killed him. The jutsu had almost killed me but I managed to open four of my chakra gates which gave me enough to drag an unconscious Uchiha home. I passed out for two weeks but when I awoke I was surprised to see my roomy was Sasuke.

"**They put you with me since they're afraid I might try to kill anyone else."**

The mission it self was a suicide mission and the reason I went on it was because Naruto had just announced his engagement to Sakura when they were only 16. I had feelings for Gaara but I was in love with the blonde and the news had broken me so I chose to go on that mission. As the weeks passed I watched Sakura hover over Sasuke but what surprised me was he was enjoying it and I knew what was happening. A nightmare about my father beating me awoke me in the middle of the night, I went to go to back to sleep but I head sounds. I looked over to the curtain to see moonlit silhouettes have sex and what I felt at that moment was dread at what this meant. Sasuke and I had formed a friendship over everyone pretty much hating him except Naruto, Sakura and me.

"_**Sasuke naruto is next in line to be Kage, he's your best friend and your having midnight sex with his fiancé is not the smartest thing to do."**_

He looked at me but he wasn't surprised and that threw me.

"**Hinata before you awoke Naruto made it clear I was only back as wedding gift for Sakura since she's the only one who gives a shit if I die or not so he is not my best friend. The only friend I have is you so I'm asking you not to tell him. I know your worried about me getting hell for doing this but she has to know Naruto isn't her only choice."** Some how I ended up covering for their asses when they sneaked out of parties or get together meetings early and providing alibis for their rendezvous. I had become Sasuke's best friend and he had become mine since he was the only one who knew about my secret affair with the Gaara. One night while I was sleeping he woke from my sleep and we met up again my personal training field away from prying ears and eyes. That night he told me that his revenge wasn't over since it was Kohona's fault his family is dead.

"_**what about Sakura? You don't know about the thing!"**_

"**he does Hinata, I told him."** I had looked to see Sakura in a black cloak with red clouds then to Sasuke to realize he was wearing a matching one.

"_**no, you didn't."**_ I stepped back and looked at them with shock and hurt

"**Hinata come with us, please. You're the only one in this fucking place worth saving."** I had tears in my eyes as did Sakura and as far as Sasuke looked he had a pleading mask on. That night I walked away from them and the tight friendship we had formed. The war started soon after and we fought against each other many times. The worst the thing out of all that was how it destroyed the blond who soon became the Kage after Tsunade's death. I stayed by his side because I knew what it was like to be alone with the weight but Naruto started getting attached to me. After ballroom dance with Gaara he figured out what was going on and kept me out of town when Gaara was there. If Gaara wasn't there Naruto forced me to be his personal anbu guard and tried many ways to seduce me but I resisted till I had no choice. I was engaged to the Hokage and all of Kohona rejoiced in happiness and I forced a smile on my face. Gaara had found me and demanded I leave Kohona and Naruto but I gave him one last kiss and I told him goodbye. One night later I was sent to lead a mission, the attack to destroy the Akatsuki. I faced Sasuke and we fought, our fight carried us to a secluded part of the base which I realized he had wanted as another presence joined us.

"**Hinata we want you to meet the woman your named after, your god mother Hinata."** I looked at the little girl who looked a lot like Sasuke and Sakura; and finally I broke. I dropped to my knees as the little girl approached me with a smile and then hugged me like she loved me. I pulled her into my arms and my tears were truly unstoppable now. I heard the footsteps and then the gasps but I paid no heed to them, just the little girl in my arms.

"**Hinata that's the enemy! kill them!"** Sakura and Sasuke step in front of us to face the other rookie nine, Gai's team and finally Naruto. I held the girl close to me and covered her ears as her parents were slaughtered.

"_**Hinata give us the brat, it has to die."**_

"_**If you so much as touch a hair on her head I will kill every last one of you."**_ I pick the crying girl up and I transport her away into the forest. It's unsurprising who finds me first but he speaks low in order to not awake the sleeping girl.

"_**She won't awake I put a sleeping jutsu on."**_

"**Hinata give me the girl please."**

"_**I let you kill my best friend and the woman who was like a sister to me but I will not let kill their child, I'll take full responsibility over her."**_

"**Alright Hinata, lets go home then."** I blink at his easy caving but I shrug as I jump down as he guides me to the others with their hate filled gazes.

Three days into going home I wake up to find the girl gone and I find naruto looking me reading himself to comfort me but what I do next is something he doesn't expect.

"_**You fucking bastard! You killed her when I let my guard down! I gave up all my happiness for you and for Kohona and this is what you do? I have had enough of you."**_ I let go of his neck and pick up myself and continue on my way to Kohona. That night I left him for Gaara under the moon and I don't regret doing that all.

But as I see the man who took Sasuke away to begin with my blood lust sings as I ready my jutsu to finish it.

* * *

Ok please review! i decide to give you guys some back ground info and there is more but that come later!


	5. Chapter 5

I distracted him with a clone but it only worked for a couple seconds, lucky for me that was all I needed to come with in a hairs breath away.

"_**You know I really didn't like you, not now and not in the future asshole."**_ I gave him a grim smirk as I twisted my hand to complete my jutsu. I watched as he collapsed on his knees breathing heavy as blood slowly trails down his chin.

"_**I won't kill you right away, the jutsu will kill you over time and very painfully, I would advise you kill yourself like the coward you are because I heard it's not a very nice feeling to have your organs explode. Now get the hell out of Konoha before I decided to end it today."**_ I watch him stumble out into the forest with my eyes, then I focused on my team to see them heading toward Gaara, _hmm time for some fun?_ I disappear leaving team 7 to deal with the rest as I reappear by my team who is currently shaking with fear as we are behind the bushes. I watch Gaara go to kill the poor rain Nin and I can't help but to take pity on them as I use an earth jutsu to attack Gaara. He jumps back and I flip out into the bushes in front of kneeling rain Nin who I have no doubt thanking Kami for the distraction to escape.

"_**There was no need to kill them; you already have both scrolls Sabaku." **_

I know he doesn't listen to me as the demon inside him takes more control of him considering he sends his sand to attack me. In my past I had sparred with Gaara countless times so I know pretty much all his moves. He goes for a direct attack but I pump my chakra into his sand to discharge the demons control of it. They all look surprised as I had just defeated Gaara's sand in one attack but Gaara's face is absolutely priceless.

"**What the hell did you do?" **

"_**You don't know how to control your sand with out his help yet, do you?"**_ All three siblings tense up at my mention of the demon before Gaara addresses me.

"**How do you know?"**

"_**I have all seeing eyes Sabaku-kun; I know what's in you." **_

"**Hinata-chan stop fooling around, we don't have time for them."** I look over at Shino and I give him a pout before he gives me a glare under his sun glasses.

"_**Hai**_ _**Shino-kun, for now I'll leave but I have no doubt we'll be seeing each other soon Gaara." **_I smile at them as I disappear about 20 meters toward the tower and I wait for my team to catch up. _Yeesh, why do I love harassing him so much? Hmm, because My Gaara usually ended up making me apologize with his persuasion? Yup, most definitely his persuasion techniques._

We take our time getting to the tower to find we were second seeing as the sand triplets seem to have beaten us. They stare at us as we walk in, well mostly Gaara staring at me and I can't help but throw him a wink as we go to hand in our scrolls.

I can tell they're waiting for us to head back through the doorway so they can corner me and talk, I don't mind but Shino told me to wait since he thinks I'd just stir up more trouble.

We wait till three more teams arrive before we head back through the door way so the triplets won't corner us unless they wanted everyone to know about Gaara. Team 7 interrupts the staring match between Gaara and me, but I don't mind since Kabuto and his team are with them. I turn to face the wall so no one can see my smirk, since the sanin didn't give Kabuto the signal the rat stayed in the game, now I just have to make sure I'm the one to fight him.

"**Do I even want to know why you're smirking like that?"**

I look at Shino as I cover up my smirk with a smile as I forced my most innocent expression mask on.

"_**Smirking? Me? Shino-kun Hinata does not smirk. You must be imagining things."**_ I lift I corner of my mouth to give him a quick grin and wink before I replace them with my innocent mask.

He just shakes his head as I make out a small smile almost hid behind his coat.

We're led out of the forest and into a building where we were told would be the preliminaries and my body shook in nervousness.

_Oi. What's wrong kid?_

_I don't want to fight anyone._

_Listen in the future you have to learn if we don't fight the opponent our enemy kills us or even worse the people we love._

_But-_

_Listen I've helped you through the first two rounds so you're on your own kid for this one. I'll help you if you absolutely need it but I have a feeling you won't._

_Demo I can't! I'm not strong enough!_

_Listen we've been sharing the same mind so you should have acquired all my knowledge and skills, it might be awkward the first time but you do have the ability, trust me._

_Ah Hai, I'll try._

_By the time we out of our head and paying attention we see the board has our name and surprisingly little Hinata isn't against Neji but some sound nin that came with Kabuto. I watch as Hinata makes her way down nervously to face the Nin but I try to sooth her best I can. The jounin calls a start to the match and the Nin comes flying at us, he lands the hit and we go flying into the wall. I hear our name screamed as the Nin continues to relentlessly thrash us about._

Outward Pov

"**What the hell is going on? Why is she letting that bastard beat the crap out of her?"**

"**Shut up Dobe, it's obvious she's planning something, have some trust in her."**

"**I thought Hinata might've been able to at least hold her own because I don't think she's planning anything"**

"**What do you think she's planning Gaara?"**

"**I don't know but that sound Nin needs to die."**

"**EH? Gaara you actually care about if she lives or dies?"**

"… **I want to fight her that's all."**

"**Heh, I just thought it was because you had a little crush on her because of the attention she's giving you.**

"**Shut up or I'll kill you Kankaru."**

"**Shino why is she letting herself get her ass kicked?"**

"**That's not future Hinata it's our time Hinata, there's a difference in signatures."**

"**Eh? Why did they now switch of all times?"**

"**If future Hinata fights this for our Hinata then our Hinata will forever doubt herself about being a chunin."**

Hinata POVS

_ITA… Hey kid you all right because if you're feeling the same thing I am I don't know how much longer you can last."_

_Gomen I'm not… I can't do this._

_Listen your better then this guy, every one thinks so to, can't you hear them cheering for you? Your not alone, you just have to have faith in you like everyone else does so get up and kick this traitorous bastard's ass!_

_Traitor?_

_Hai in the second round Suna and sound betray Konoha so Hinata you can't lose!_

_Hai!_

_I watch Hinata pick herself up and I can feel her anger when the sound Nin laughs at her, I hold mine back since mine would probably influence her to kill him. Hinata activates her eyes again even though were both exhausted so I give her all the strength I have but she keeps up the appearance of looking dead tired. The Nin attacks her but this time she's quick as grabs the Nins right arm that was trying to punch her. She pulls it behind as she bends down and sweep kicks with her left foot to send the Nin flying into the wall behind us. She flips forward to wait for the Nin to get up and he doesn't disappoint as the baka Nin comes charging at us. This time the Nin jump kicks and Hinata bends backward to catch the foot as she twists upward, gravity takes us down as she lands on top of the Nin as he takes all the impact. Hinata easily rolls off as the Nin struggles to get over that and attacks again, the Nin uses a transportations jutsu to land behind her. Hinata saw this coming as her palm lands in the middle of his back filled with chakra. The Nin stumbles forward but this time Hinata attacks using an earth jutsu that she got from my memory which I really hoped she wouldn't use. Her palm hits the ground and she send out a shockwave that tares up the floor and sends the Nin hard into the wall behind him. Then there is silence in which I'm guess has to do with little Hinata using an anbu level jutsu in which isn't even created yet. I feel her smiling as I start to clap and sing we are the champions very loudly in our head._

_I did it!_

_I told you so!_

_Hai! But if you don't take over in the next minute I think I might faint._

_Eh? Why?_

_He's staring at me!_

_Feh Who? Hinata… Baka kid._

I take control over the body again because apparently the kid can't handle her crush staring at her with out fainting. _Hmm, I wonder whose she's talking about. _I calmly make my way up to where the bystanders are as little me's body blushes at all the compliments I get and I pray to Kami no one asks me about that jutsu. I watch the fights play out till finally Kabuto is pinned up against Sakura and heart does leaps as I watch her get thoroughly thrashed in the first minute and I've never wanted to kick the living day lights out of that fuck more then anything right now.

I get home with Neji trailing behind me, he had also won his match against Ino but he had no scratches on him where I was looking like I went through hell and back. As we entered the door as I saw all the fricken' hyuuga elders study us before they look at me disgusted and what came out of my mouth next I blame on my tiredness, _that is what I'll tell little me when she wakes up._

"_**Oh go fuck yourself already and leave me the hell alone."**_

_**

* * *

ok so little hinata kicks some ass! next chapter the hyuuga get a piece of older hinata and they find it a little overwhelming! Hope you liked the chaper so please review!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

I start walking up the stairs smirking to myself as you could have heard a pin drop on the floor from the other side of the complex.

'**Hinata how dare you speak to the elders like this! Go to the Dojo to be punished immediately, Neji follow as well."** I stop my progress on the stairs and turn around slowly to meet my fathers stern glare and I decided as long as I screwed myself I might as well have some fun with this.

"_**You know if you keep glaring like that your face will get stuck ne? And then how will you impress all your mistresses? No wait all you do is have to knock them out with the seal right?"**_ I smirk and walk down the stair tugging a stunned Neji with me as I head toward the Dojo and feeling giddy at the look on their faces as I walk by.

"_**Hinata what the hell? They'll kill you for saying that!"**_

_**Neji-Nisan you worry too much ne?"**_

I sit back as I watch the entire main branch take their seats and some of the branch from the shadows. My father steps into the middle of the dojo and begins to announce that I needed to be punished and a whole bunch of crap I really didn't pay attention to. Then Hanabi took my arm and led me to the council and away from the side I was on which had filled with branch members.

"**Hinata we have come to a decision about you."**

"_**what? No drum roll? No dramatic pause? Where's the serious atmosphere?**_' They glare at me and I just give them a smirk daring them to say something about my attitude.

"**Hinata the main branch has decided that if you defeat Neji you will become the undeniable heir to the hyuuga clan."**

"_**That's it?"**_

"**Hinata the branch house has been disobedient so you will quail them if you can."** Ah I get it now, they think I'll be crushed by Nisan, they all do and even if I win the branch house loses Nisan.

"_**Feh, I expected no less from a bunch of two faced rats."**_ I turn around and walk into the middle of the dojo and I stare as Neji makes his way there as well.

"**I've been waiting for this day along time main branch scum, You know they want me to kill you and I have no trouble doing that.**" It kills me to hear Neji say that after what we've been through and I really don't want to kill him again. My stomach turns in sickness as I realize one of us isn't walking away alive and I know exactly whose going to be doing the walking.

We start circle each other as the cheers for Neji rise but the main is silent and calculating and that fact gives me chills. In seconds his eyes are activated and are right in front of me as I barely dodge due to me being distracted. I wince as Neji pumped a great deal of power into that as my stomach burns.

"_**We don't have to this Neji-Nisan."**_

"**But I want to."**

With that I activate my eyes and pump chakra into my fist and hit the ground sending waves of my chakra into everyone to disrupt their chakra systems. I smirk as I seem the all shifting wondering what the hell just happened and the ones with the Byakugan became still.

"_**You're my brother, and nothing can change that I love you, not even your hate."**_ This only makes him angry as we exchange blows and I continue.

"_**Nisan I do not want to fight you stop this, don't you realize they're using us?"**_

"**Hinata you are weak it is your destiny to lose this battle, you can not change destiny." **

"_**I believe in making my own destiny instead of listening to what others believe it should be." **_

I force myself to take this fight seriously and detach my self from my opponent as I ready the seals to perform chakra manipulation. I control him to stop and his eyes widen as I pull him forward as I make the signs in one hand and form a chakra blade and put it right under his heart. I catch him as he collapses into my arms as my body buckles under the weight and we end up on the floor leaning on each other.

"_**Gomen ne Nisan, I love you more then anything but this ends tonight. I hope one day you can forgive me hurting you because I will never forgive myself for killing you like they wanted me to."**_ Neji is dragged off me as everyone is silent and staring between Neji who was barely consciousness and me still on the floor. I get up and walk so I face the elders and my father and stare them in the eyes like I should have done years ago.

"**Hinata you are my heir to the hyuuga clan there is no disputing this fact so the only thing left is to finish it**_**."**__ Finish it?_ I look at him strange before I hear Neji scream in pain and before I knew what I was doing I had thrown the elder into the building who was using the curse seal.

"**Hinata do not interfere, Neji must be eliminated in order to keep balance-'  
**_**"You can shove that balance and obligation shit up your ass because I'm not buying it. You were right about this ending tonight but it won't be how you think. Everyone hear heard Hiashi Hyuuga, leader of the hyuuga clan announce me as his undisputable heir right? So as my right I challenge him to the leadership of this clan."**_ I know I shouldn't be doing this but my resolve hardens as I look at Neji's crumpled form.

"**Why should we agree to this?"**

"_**I'll challenge you the council as well."**_ Whispers lit the room up as I my regretful gaze was on neji and not to the conspiring Council and Father.

'**Hai we accept your proposal but on one condition."**

'_**Hai?"**_

"**It's to the death."**

I turn around and smirk at them and immediately give my consent. I look at some of the branch members to help Neji to the hospital and they do as I request.

I watch as they take Neji out of the room slowly as the council surrounds me and my father is off to the side waiting as the first one attacks. The man attacks full front as I side step and grab his arm and twist his arm off using chakra to propel the slow break, It snaps off and I throw it to the side as I take the kneeling elder's head and break his neck. He falls to my feet as I sigh and turn to look at the shocked council.

Past memories of everything they've done to me and neji comes back full force and I feel no regret for the kill I just made. The next two come at me so I flip over them to side sweep them but I only get one as the other flips away. I smash chakra into the fallen one and his head explodes on the floor as I keep eye contact with the other one. She comes slower but that doesn't make a difference I block her attack like nothing and send chakra through my right index and middle finger and poke them into her eyes and then she screams and stumbles. Another attacks me from behind but I twist my body so my leg hits him in the head and he falls dead because of the chakra I had in my leg. The woman is still screaming for someone to help her but no one does as they don't take their eyes away from me. A large elder comes and grabs my arm to throw me but I hang on and snap his arm, I land on the ground in a crouch as I flip over him as short elder attacks me from the right. I take a deep breath and wind my arm back and then like a slingshot I snap into the large mans heart and then the blast hits the short elder in the head. They both drop dead as I wait for the

The three to attack me in one fail swoop, two strong male elders grab my arms and force my back to their chest as the third goes to strike my heart.

The Baka's forgot about my legs I as I pin the third in by the neck as I quickly snap it. Before any one can tell I make the hand signs and chakra spikes pop out of my entire back like the blade I formed earlier and they all drop dead. I look over to the screaming woman and I turn and ignore her pain as I face the remaining elder, the man who ruined my life, my father.

"_**Just like old times Tou-san."**_

This was the man responsible for influencing Naruto's affection for me and manipulating him into war and destroying my heart.

I killed him once but that made me a rogue nin where this would make me the leader of the clan that so hated me, but the feelings are the same. Last time I was filled with hate that I was blind, _do I have the power not to kill him this time? No, gomen ne Hanabi but today we will be orphans. _

He came walking like he hadn't just witness me slaughter the council, if there's one thing I admire about him is his pride but his pride won't save him today. He makes the first strike and it's powerful as I'm knocked across the dojo, We trade blows and I realize we are even. Me with my small frail body and him with his younger body which held a lot more power then I could have guessed but in the end he becomes arrogant and I finish it with a blow to graze his heart. He starts coughing as he falls to his knees and I make the movement to strike a full heart shot before I'm interrupted.

"**No Ne-chan! Please don't kill Tou-san I love him!" **

"**Be quiet Hanabi, this is what must happen, do not show weakness."**

As I watch my imouto crying and screaming for me to stop I snap out of my past to see the present. I look at the scared faces of the others, the blood covering the once pristine white floors and then I remember this isn't my body. _Oh kami Hinata. What have I done?_

"_**It's over, there's been enough blood shed today, I am the leader and I order for Hiashi to have immediate hospital attention and a funeral service for the dead elders. From now on today will be a new beginning and end to an old one"**_

I watch them move quick and silently as I back away from the scene and break out into a run, out the complex and out of Kohona's gates into the forest alone to land near a river.

I sit there for hours till I feel I shift inside me and little Hinata wakes up, I slip myself from her body and I stumble back to trip on a tree root and land against the tree. I don't move though as I watch her stare into nothing replaying what she missed. My heart lurches as when her face changed expressions, she started to cry and I did nothing. I only watched her as her small body shook, she started to stare at her blood covered hands and body before she stumbled over to the river and started to strip into nothing. I forced myself to watch her cry and scrub the no longer blood off, I did this to her and there is no fixing it._ I made her a murderer_.

"**What have you done! I killed them! I killed someone, I-"**She collapsed into the water And scrubbed till I couldn't take it anymore and I put myself in front of her and grabbed her hands.

"_**IF you continue to scrub you'll scar yourself. Hinata I'm sorry I didn't mean to I just I thought-**_

"**No you didn't think! You took revenge on them when they haven't even committed the crimes! I could've changed them! Stop fucking with my Future!"**

"_**It's our future Hinata-"**_

"**No it's your past, I want the ability to choose my future! Leave me alone and never come back! I hate you!"**

I step back from her shocked what she said, I wanted to yell back and let her know I was angry. But I don't have a place to be angry here because I don't belong here_._

"_**Hai, you'll never see me again ,and for what it's worth I never wanted to hurt you."**_I turned around and left but not before leaving my outer clothing so she would have something to wear.

I head back to the hyuuga complex and sneak my way into the room I want and luck was on my side as I find the person I was looking for.

"_**I need your help Oba-san."**_

"**I figured it was different Hinata who was fighting and I know what you want."**

"_**So you can do it?"**_

"**Hai I'll make you disappear."**

**

* * *

Ok alittly bloody this chapter but it is rated M. So what happens next ? Anyone want to guess... here's a clue, orochimaru is still alive and and little Hinata is all alone! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Little Hinata POV

I'm sitting beside Naruto and the rest of team 7 eating Ramen as they talked about Naruto's training with the Sanin and about the New Kage while I kept my silence. It felt weird sitting beside Naruto-kun and not feeling anything but annoyance at his loudness and his attempts to out do Sasuke.

"**Hey Hinata-chan are you going to finish that?"** He was referring to the ramen I barely touched and so I gave him my consent since I really don't have much of an appetite any more.

"_**I'm going to go gomen."**_ I leave paying my tab with out another word or acknowledgement to team 7 calling my name or the Sasuke's worried glance. For some reason he feels like he owes me for saving from the sanin but I just want to forget about all of it and especially her. Thing Have been so different, Konoha has changed and the people but the most difficult change has been me. From all that time I spent with her I did acquire her skills so my need to train was non existent and that left me a lot of time to hide from the world.

I hated going home because they all feared me and left me alone as much as possible, my sister especially and the worst was Neji who now avoided me. I would rather have his hate then his fear any day but I was the official clan leader so there was always paper work I could do. Not to mention all the assassins that keep trying to kill me but my guards kill them before they get to me.

Konoha was much the same in they way they stared in fear at me; they way whispers would float to my ears when I walked in public. The way nobody would meet my eyes or would find excuses not to be around me like the rookie nine with exception of Sasuke. Of course I really hated the way the new Kage and all the jounin and anbu watch me like they're waiting for me to snap like Itachi and finish them off. It was 5 days before the last exam in the chunin exams and I was told I'd be fighting Kabuto, the guy Hinata wanted to beat the crap out of. I saw in her head what sick stuff he had done to others so in that case I'll agree with her and take him down. But what everyone was excited about was the fight Between Sasuke and Gaara.

"**Oi Hyuuga."** I stop walking surprised that some one was able to sneak up on me still but the voice is easily recognizable.

"_**Sabaku-san, what can I help you with?"**_ I don't turn around but I sense everything he does incase he decides to attack.

"**I want to fight you."**

"_**Why? You're fighting Sasuke in five days."**_

"**I want to fight you because you seem like you're an strong opponent."**

"_**I'm not, so leave me alone."**_ I'm angry at him because he reminds me of her, strong, alone and misunderstood. They both think they have to kill in order to protect themselves, can't they see they are more then that?

"**No I've seen you fight and I will fight you before I kill the Uchiha."**

"_**Fine."**_ I take my anger on him and pump my chakra into the sand to nullify it like I remember her doing it as then I turn off my eyes. I attack him with a kunai and side steps, we continue to fight but he has more stamina then I do so he over powers me and pushes me against a tree.

He looks at like he's trying to figure out something as I wait for him to finish me off but he surprises me and sets me on the ground slowly.

"_**Why don't you finish me off?"**_

He stops walking away and turns to me looking me straight in the eyes.

"**I…Like you better when you were happy not when you're in some shell of the person you were."**

"_**How would you know? You don't know me!"**_

"**No, but I know your not a killer. If you need to kill call me, and I'll do it because it's what I do."**

"_**No, the demon in you kills, the village your in doesn't understand and they don't give you chance to become some one other then a weapon to them. So I pity them and anyone who doesn't see what kind of person you could become if they showed you could change."**__ I know because I saw the things you did for others through her, she was lucky to have you._

I walked away from him this time hating that I had formed a crush on him because of her, hating him for offering that and hating myself for telling her to leave. I fell asleep under the tree like every night thinking about escaping this place because I know, I no longer belong in Konoha.

Five days later.

I'm in a room with Sasuke, Temari and Shikamaru waiting for the board to say one of our names so we could leave this closed off space filled with tension and fight. The first name called is Neji, I wish him good luck but he ignores me as he walks down the stairs to the arena to fight my former crush. I'm not surprised when he loses but it still hurts to know that I can't be there to help him so he's not alone. The next fight is Temari and Shikamaru and I wish them both good luck before Temari winks at me and Shikamaru gives me a small smile.

"**Hinata don't be so nervous, I'll stop him if your in trouble hn?"** I look away from the door to Sasuke, I was touched at his concern because he was the only friend I had and I don't have a problem with that.

"_**Hai, demo I don't think I'll need it. I don't have any intention of losing and like wise goes for you Sasuke." **_We share a small smile as my the cheers go and I know it's my name on the board.

"**Good luck Hinata, I'll be watching."**

"_**You to Sasuke.**_**'** I walk down the steps and I'm blinded by the lights as I start walking to where I'm assuming is the middle of the arena.

I see Kabuto standing there and I can see his eyes filled with hate at me for what happened to his master but his mask was as perfect as always.

The fight starts by him using a jutsu on the ground as snakes come out of nowhere in seconds and are cutting off my air supply. They fill the arena up to my shoulders, I flare my chakra at attempt to give myself some room but I manage only to free a hand. I use the one hand to call a fire whip technique but since I can't move it only burns around my arm burning only those snakes and my arms as well. I barely free myself from their grasps as more anacondas had came flying out but I jump into the air trying to avoid being caught again. The huge snakes follow my ascendant only inches away but they get close enough for me to land on them and push my self higher and toward the middle of the arena. My head makes the call for me as my fingers start making a hand sign I'm not to sure what they'll do but as I raise my index and middle finger to my mouth and blow, white fire engulfs the arena. When I land, I'm surprised I land on white ice; the whole arena is covered in it making Popsicle snakes. Kabuto walks toward me on the very bumpy surface, side steps the frozen giant bodies stuck up wards, around the frozen body parts of some of the twisted snakes. I let my self slide down one of the curved bodies to land only 5 five feet away.

He flies at me and I defend my self best I can against the jutsu I didn't even realize he had but it hit me and I went flying. I quickly get up but he's quicker as he grabs me and he sticks a vial in me then releases me into the a body that breaks. He continues to beat me since I could no longer see and my body was beginning to shut down because of the shit he put in me.

_Kami I wish you were here, why did you leave me Nata?_

I feel a brush of something across my mind and body as I feel that my muscles were now working but my eyes were still blind. I could hear Kabuto laugh and taunt me.

"_**It's not over."**_ I said in a whisper, but he heard me.

"**its not over? Heh, of it's over little one, you never beat me alone!" **_Little one?_ Only she can call me that jack ass!

"_**IT"S NOT OVER!"**_ I yell and smash the ice covered ground , everything explodes and ice shards cover the sky. I lock eyes with his terrified ones as sharp ice shards come down around us till my eyes activate on their own and it feels like everything has stopped. Seconds later I realize everything has stopped including the ice shards that are glowing blue and floating in place. _What's going on? Wait this jutsu, I've seen it before…its Nata's, I remember seeing something like it but with rain!_

I smile as I wait for her to finish it because I was losing energy very fast_- Wait, losing energy? That must mean it's mean it is me who doing this, so she's really gone then huh?_

I take a deep breath and I concentrate as the ice shards move at once to form the shape of a dragon like in the memory I saw in Nata as I sent it to destroy Kabuto. It was half way there when I heard my name screamed and I felt everything go dark with a prick of my neck.

The next time I awoke I was in a dark room, I went to move my hand but I couldn't because I had absolutely no feeling in my body.

'_**Kami what's happening to me?"**_

"**Sssimple Hinata-chansss I've decided to give you all the powerssss you could ever wantssss, I've given youssss the cursssed sssseal, youss will grow to be the ssstrongessst under my commandsss. But first I have to rid yousss of your emotionsss by tesssting yours will powersss."**

I looked at the glowing yellow eyes and felt my skin crawl as I could only imagine what kind of torture he would put me through in order for me to serve him faithfully.

Back in Konoha

"**Hokage-sama the rescue team you sent to retrieve Hinata-san has come back un successful. Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Neji and lee are in serious conditions but Sasuke, Gaara, Temari, Kankaru and Shikamaru are fine. There is no trace of Orchimaru or any of the sound minions."**

"**Then there's nothing we can do, I don't know where that bastard is hiding and after that attack I don't have the resources to send out any more nin."**

'_**Ah I can I help with that."**_

"**Who are the hell are you and what the hell do you want?"**

"_**I am Hinata and I want to save myself from that bastard."**_

'**NANI?"**

**

* * *

**

Did you really think i'd get rid of older hinata that easily? And the snake sanin is back and is turning hinata into his perfect weapon so will older hinata be to late?

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

I sigh in frustration at everyone wasting time as I explained for the seventh time, the only thing that keeps me from snapping at them is the hilarious expressions.

"_**Listen, the more time I spend here the more time your hinata suffers, I don't have long so I need to go tonight."**_

"**Ah but then what do you need us for?"**

"_**I need others there in case I don't make it."**_

"**Are you saying you won't make it out alive?"**

"_**something like that, now I need at least one other person to come with me."**_

"**The rescue mission failed terribly so why should I give my shin obi to you?"**

"_**You don't have to give my anything, I'm asking for volunteers." **_

"**look nobody will-"**

"**I'll go with you." **I turn and I'm not surprised to hear him say it since I've watched him befriend her over the time I wasn't with her.

"**Sasuke-kun, you'll get killed!"**

I watched him as he didn't even turn his head toward the pinkette. I smile and he nods, he won't abandon her and I knew those two would make great friends.

"_**Then it's settled I'll take sasuke-kun and he'll bring her back with my help." **_Tsnaude tried to retort but the third just shook his head at his predecessor.

We walked out side by side and I couldn't help but ruffles the uchiha's hair, he allows me but not with out a mocking scowl.

We drop by his apartment to gather everything he needs and we head toward the gate in silence.

"**sasuke-kun!" **we stop and let the girl catch up, I looked at her back pack and I hide my smile.

"**No Sakura you'll just slow us down."** He knew I knew he meant he didn't want her to get hurt but he'd never admit that.

"**listen, I didn't know hinata-san that good but if she means a lot to you then I want to help rescue her. I'm not stupid sasuke, I knew if it wasn't for her you would be there instead so I owe her a lot."** I turn and start walking toward the gate and it's not long before they join me but I'm surprised to see the blond girl too.

"**Like I'd let forehead girl have all the glory." **The two started bickering and I just smiled as we broke out into a run toward sound.

Days later we camped on the border of sound and I let them sleep as usual because I really didn't need it. I stiffen from the perch I sat upon as a presence entered the camp, I relaxed as I saw who it was.

"**feh, baka's I could kill them and they'd be helpless."**

"_**Not quite Gaara-kun." **_I dropped and held the kunai to his throat. I could tell he was surprised I had caught him off guard and even more the demon didn't warn him. I backed away to let him looked at me and I just wanted to glomp him as his cheeks turned a pink color.

"**Uh, Hinata?"**

"_**Hai, but not your hinata, I'm from I different time line."**_

"**Your going to get her back right?" **he looked at me with a stone face but when I looked into those familiar eyes my heart lurched at them and at the hidden vulnerability. I wanted to hug him and tell him everything was ok but he wasn't mine and I don't belong in this place either.

I sigh as I ruffle his hair and kiss him on the forehead as I disappear into the trees and he sits down looking into the fire not blinking. I know were both thinking about her and I know my mind is more creative in what could be happening to her.

I find myself amused as I see Sasuke glare at Gaara but he doesn't say anything, Sakura and Ino talk enough for all of us. We reach the city and the hide out thanks to my eyes and I tell the girls to be quiet as we approach the place. I take us in as I disarm the barrier with out notifying any one and we quickly make our way into the hide out.

"_**listen, I'll take care of the sanin, Hinata is in the basement, seven doors to the left. Find her and take her home and what ever you do, do not come back here or stop on the way any under circumstances."**_

"**demo, what about you?"**

"_**I don't have the time for you to worry about me. Now go." **_

I watch them slip away into the darkness, I take my hands out of my pockets and I sigh as I watch them flicker in and out. I don't have much time before I disappear so I focused my eyes to find the snake.

I found him surrounded by test subjects, I cringed at some of their chakra signatures or what was left of them.

I continue my silent assent to the snake as ways of killing him came through my head once again. It wasn't long till I found him and I wanted to finish the quickly but then I was seen by one of his stooges.

"**Orochimaru-sama, an intruder is behind you." **I quickly make quick work of the stooges with a chakra katana till there was only me, him and the caged experiments.

"**hinata-chansss thissss issss a ssssurprise, I wassssn't expecting you sssso ssssoon." **I know he knows about me considering I've been stopping the little nins he's been sending every night to collect little me. I watched her and put her to bed when she fell asleep under the tree or when

the hyuuga attempts to try and kill her. It nearly killed me not to do anything when she was fighting Kabuto but I was busy with the sounds attempt to attack.

"_**your dying snake, why go through this much trouble when you knew I'd hunt you down and kill you all the sooner?"**_

"**Hmm, you'd knowsss when you sssssee her."**

I lost my patience and attacked, we dodged and took each other's blows till a voice stopped me dead in my tracks.

"**nata!" **What I saw made my heat lurch painful as I saw little me in the arms of Gaara looking like death. Of course it only made my thirst for the snakes blood stronger.

He was readying a jutsu as was I and when they collided everything was gone and there was only us before there was nothing but a scream.

I opened my eyes only to be blinded by dark thick smoke, but it didn't matter because even if I looked at myself I knew I was flickering. I collapsed onto my knees on the cold ground smiling at the fact I knew he was dead and I knew she was safe.

'**nata!" **I was knocked onto my ass, I blinked in confusion at the crying girl in my lap before I put my arms around her tentatively.

"_**I thought you hated me?"**_

"**No gomen, I don't care about that! I don't want you to go anywhere, I want you to stay with me, please!" **I held her close and I ignored the other two presence's as they watched from the side lines.

"_**Gomen ne little one but I can't do that. I have to go."**_

"**no please, I don't want to go back! I don't want to be alone!"**

"_**Oi brat, I love you like a daughter but I can't stay here. I need you to make your future bright and you need to make the choices you think best for you."**_

I knew I only had minutes before I faded out so I used all my strength to make my body whole to give her one last hug and whisper one last thing in her ear. It only lasted about 30 seconds but that was enough for me as I gave one last squeeze before I faded into nothing .But not before I saw him surrounded in a white light with a child in his arms waiting for me and I went to him willingly_. Hmm is this my reward white?_

* * *

_next chapter little hinata pov , hope you like it so please review!!_


	9. Chapter 9

I look around me to the dirty, dark and bloodied walls and I feel like this place really can't get worse. I can barely move my body because of all the 'conditioning' the sanin has put me through. I had just survived another of his sessions but this time I gave up and I did what he told me to do.

He put me in a room with a bunch of demented creatures in which I'm assuming were once human, I had no choice but to kill them. The other times I resisted but today I saw into their eyes and I gave them mercy, I made it quick just to spite the sanin. He had gotten angry and beaten me when the drugs kabuto gave me kicked in. The sanin told Juugo to put me back in my cell and I'm thankful it was him and not kabuto.

He tended to take advantage of me not being able to move but he usually stopped before he went all the way with me.

"**Hinata-sama" **I tried to move my head to face the left wall where my only friend was held caged and the only reason I'm still sane.

"_**Juugo, what's wrong?" **_I heard a shift and I could hear the chains clink together at his movement.

"**there's intruders."**

My eyes snapped open and hope filled me for a second then reality sank in, there's no way it was because of me. No one knows where the hell I am and no one can get past the goons and traps at least not with out the Byakugan.

"_**So? The chances of anyone getting past the obstacles or even coming for me are slim."**_

"**They're heading this way hinata-sama, I can sense their chakra signatures." **I closed my eyes in concentration to focus on the coming nin before they shot open again in surprise.

"**Hinata? Are you there?" **The door was blown open by sand and Sakura's voiced pierced the mundane silence.

I didn't move as the light temporarily blinded me until I saw two figures that sent two different feeling through me but both were warm.

"_**Ah your late." **_It was stupid but it was the only thing I could manage and even then I could barely say it through my dry throat. Sasuke knelt by me and I felt a warm comfort, he smirked and I knew he and I would be friends for a very long time.

"**Feh, you have some explaining when we get home hinata, and I'll try to work on my timing ne?" **I tried to laugh but I ended up coughing pain till another voice piped up. This one sent a warm feeling through me but this one I'm ashamed to say had butterflies exploding and a fire in my lower region.

"**Baka, your hurting her." **I look at gaara in surprise but then what he does shocks me next. He uses his sand to gently pick me up and then I'm deposited in his arms and he held me like I'd break at any minute.

I look at him and he looks at me with a frown of concentration before he brings his face so close I can feel his breath on my lips and I ready my self for our fist kiss.

"**We have to hurry her face is red, I think she's sick with a fever." **My eyes fly open as he starts walking, I catch a glimpse of a smirking sasuke and when our eyes meets he throws me a look of laughter.

"**ah you baka Gaara!" **I hear Ino and Sakura cry out but he doesn't stop walking us out of my cell.

"**If you value your life , never call me a baka again."**I snicker as I bury my head into gaara's warm shoulder before I hear chains clinking together.

"_**Stop! I need to take juugo with me."**_

"**Who?" **I can feel that one word reverberate through out Gaara's entire body since it was more a growl then an actual word.

"**What sabaku, jealous some one else has her attention**?" A shiver runs through me as I hear another growl come from Gaara.

"_**Sasuke he's in the cell to my left, I'm not leaving him here." **_Sasuke nods at me before he chidori's the door open. All three of my kfellow konoha nins are shocked at what they see and gaara just growls and glares at juugo.

I manage to jump out of Gaara's arms and make my way to juugo before any of them even realised I was there.

"**Hinata don't he's-" **Sand comes around me and drags me back as both Juugo and gaara start to growl at each other. I turn to look at gaara with pleading eyes but his focus is on juugo. I gently raise my arms to pull his face toward mine, I meant only to get his attention but some how when I looked in his storm eyes I ended up kissing him. It was only a kiss where our lips are pressed against each other but it felt like there was nothing else in the world but him and me and the feeling we were creating.

I Heard someone clear their throat so I broke the kiss, when I did gaara's eyes were on mine and held so much but right now I didn't have the time.

"_**Later." **_I whisper and he nods before I turn my attention to Sasuke whose looking at me amused, I jump a little as I hear chains breaking. I look to see sand retracting from the now free juugo and before I try to walk to him I'm swooped up in hot arms.

I look at juugo but he's not moving just looking at me unsure of what to do before I give him a reassuring smile.

"_**Ano, lets go Juugo, I said we were friends and I meant it.**_" He gave me a ghost of a smile and stood up and approached us but he turned his attention to gaara.

"**I didn't mean to anger, I want to protect friend." **Gaara reluctantly nodded and we walked out of the basement avoiding traps and the attention of the guards.

"**We should hurry up in case hinata fails." **Sakura's voice shatters everything as the words sank in.

"_**Hinata as in the older version of me**_?" They all stopped and glared at sakura and she looked at every one sheepishly.

"_**where is she? I have to find her!"**_

"**Hinata no, she's fighting the sanin." **I felt my anger rise and I cursed with all my power as I knew gaara had no intention of letting me go.

"**Lets go find her." **I look at gaara in surprise but he just holds me tighter as he turns and heads toward the fight.

We find her and I yell out her name before I feel a great surge of power surround us and blow us back. When everything cleared the only thing I saw was nata kneeling and the next thing I knew I was in her arms crying and begging for her not to go. She whispered one last request in my ear before she disappeared, I was crying but I when I saw her in the arms of her love and her lost son I knew it was for the best.

I felt my cursed seal flare up in over whelming pain and I screamed as hot arms wrapped around me and everything went dark.

Later

I came out of the bathroom in my navy nightgown and robe and I walked up to the mirror to stare at my reflection, _yeesh I look like shit! _I frown as I look at my stomach blaming it for making me throw up.

"_**I think I'm going crazy talking to myself." **_I sigh as I wrap my arms around my stomach only for them to be joined by another pair.

"**Your not crazy, I'm always beside you love." **I smile as I look into my husbands sea stormy eyes.

"**I still don't understand why you have to name our son after that damn uchiha. You already named our fist after your cousin who hates me.**" I laugh at him as he frowns at my bulging stomach then just as quick he smiles as he feels his boy kick.

"_**First of all Neji doesn't hate you, he's just a little protective of me. And well I never told you but Nata asked me to name my children after those two because if it wasn't for them she'd never found her happiness. Besides Sasuke is my best friend and neji is my most precious family member." **_

"**Hn, fine. So is sasuke going to name his kid after you? And you can really say with a straight face that neji is only a little protective of you? I thought he was going to sick all the hyuuga on me for taking you away from him and kohona."**

"_**Sasuke is focusing on becoming anbu captain and he still thinks most of the female population is annoying especially Sakura and Ino. Nisan is the head of the clan so I doubt he has time to kill you. As long as you treat me as you do then he won't do anything but glare at you."**_

"**Hmph, I have to get to work cause the blonde baka friend of yours thinks we need rewrite the alliance between our countries. I'll check on Neji on my way out, I'll see you later hina-koi." **I smile at him as he kisses my forehead and shuts the door on his way out.

The door soon bursts open as little foot steps coming rushing my way and it turn to swoop up my son in my arms.

"**Ka-san!" **He giggles as I swing him around and play a little while before my gaze rests on a picture.

It was the wedding picture of Gaara and I, and I looked at the picture to find that the winter wedding and my white dress made things ironic.

_She hated white and I love white._

* * *

_ok thats the end of the story hope you guys liked it! sorry it took me so long but like i said before work is killing me, the next story i'll start will be kakashi x hinata on request, and i'll try to update my other stories soon. So please review!_


End file.
